


Quid Pro Quo

by stuckathomewriting (ItsGonnaBeMei)



Category: Betty en NY (TV 2019)
Genre: Armando being Armando, F/M, References to Sex, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGonnaBeMei/pseuds/stuckathomewriting
Summary: Armando takes a crack at writing a diary entry and decides that it is time he gave back as good as he got.
Relationships: Armando Mendoza / Betty Rincon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while back. Armando did some pretty unforgivable things, if we're honest. The Plan alone should have knocked him out of the running for Betty's heart but reading her diary, too?! Ho-ly shit. This is my way of making this a little bit right. Maybe. You be the judge.

I read Betty’s diary today. She’s such a smart woman -- writing all of her thoughts and feelings down so she can examine them later. Why have I never thought of that? Oh, right. I’m popular. I’ve always had Ricardo and Marcela, even Patricia, sort of, such as she is. I’ve been kind of sheltered, haven’t I? In spite of what I told Betty in that cabin, I am kind of a snob, love for street tacos and all. 

I’m writing this... why exactly? Because unlike Betty, I’m an idiot. I can’t confide in Ricardo because... well, he is still my best friend and I still care what he thinks. I can’t tell Marcela anything because she would just fly into one of her rages and I am too tired to deal with those right now. Marcela... I am so tired of her. I used to love her so much. I used to make every excuse I could to see her and kiss her and be with her. What changed? When did I lose my way so badly? I worked so hard to get her to love me and when she did, I started to want other girls. What is wrong with me? I’m such a terrible person. 

I should go back to Marcela and finally do right by her. Then again, I don’t want to do that. I may have changed, but so has she. She became a nagging wife before the wedding. God, I hate that. Her love became stifling and suffocating, unlike Betty’s. God, I’m a terrible person. I should not even be comparing the two of them. I have no right. Marcela is an amazing woman. She’s good at handling finances -- not as good as Betty, but not a slouch, either. Marcela is sharp and smart -- far too good for me, if I am being honest. Both of them are too good for me.

Betty... that girl is _so_ full of surprises. Even from Day One she surprised me. Directing me toward that vent in the bathroom was a stroke of genius. _She_ is a genius. Not in a million years would I have been able to work even a tenth of the miracles she did for my company _and_ me. I’d been dead inside for years, just going through the motions of being Marcela’s fiance, my parents’ son, the heir-apparent of V&M -- but Betty? Betty made me live again. She’s so strong and resilient. She has been through so much but chooses to befriend and love like nothing has ever hurt her, unlike me. Am I even worthy of her? Who am I kidding? Of course not! Betty? she’s everything.

I remember the first time she kissed me. She has the softest lips and the sweetest mouth. What does she even do? Her friendship with Catalina and Joaquin de Quiroz may have changed her look, but she’d already had those sweet lips and sweet mouth even before she learned how to dress fashionably. And her skin... God, how smooth. She has the softest skin. I’ve never understood it. Marcela and all the other models, I understand. They go to their spas and dermatologists or whatever. But Betty? I don’t understand it. Her skin... I could never get enough. 

I think that when we first became lovers, I liked the fact that Betty’s beauty was evident only to me. People called her ugly but they had no idea how fantastic Betty’s scent is so close to her skin. She smells like sunshine and her skin feels like satin. Her kisses are so shy and loving and I want her for myself forever and ever. I can’t let Joaquin have her even though God knows Joaquin deserves Betty much more than I do. She is mine -- we fit together. She is my home. I want to lose myself in her mouth and her tight, sexy body. I want those legs around my waist all the time. I want to breathe in her scent first thing in the morning and last thing at night. I want her. Just her. I love her. I can’t take this anymore. I will keep begging her to take me back until she does. I have to fight for her. 

I know I’m not worthy. I know that more than anyone. I just hope she still thinks I am. If I can convince her that I am, I will make it my _job_ to make her happy for the rest of our lives.

o-o-o-o-o-o

PRESENT DAY

_Armando grinned to himself as he looked at his one and only attempt at a diary entry that he had written on Notepad and saved right on the desktop of his computer, hiding in plain sight. He’d almost forgotten about it, to be honest, but maybe it was time to make this part of his neverending reparations to Betty right. He did read his wife’s diary that one time a long time ago after all. He fired up a browser and attached the file. He then started typing:_

Address: bettydemendoza@barfashion.com 

_A small, pleasant shiver ran down his spine at the thought of Betty using his name. He would always get a kick out of that._

Subject: quid pro quo. te amo! <3

_Armando launched the webcam on the computer, photographed himself making a kissy face at it and attached that photo, too._


End file.
